


Going Back Home for the Year

by Biscottin0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscottin0/pseuds/Biscottin0
Summary: Harry is hesitant to go back to Hogwarts for his final year, but Hermione persuades him. Along with some old friends, he copes with the past. (This is a trope that has probably been done a million times before but hey, this is what the people want. I didn't put ships in the tags because it's a surprise!)





	Going Back Home for the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is short. Think of it as a pilot to a movie, okay? Short and sweet! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! Think of this chapter as a pilot episode to a Netflix series. Let me know if you want to see more of this! I'd like some feedback from readers :)

Harry sat in no. 12 Grimmauld Place, watching a muggle couple outside chase their young daughter playfully down the street. Sometimes he wished he was eleven again. Naive and expected to make mistakes, his only worries being the upcoming potions exam and a dumb stone hidden in the school. How easy it was to him.

The sitting room is filthy, despite the deep clean that happened in his 5th year. The couch he sits on is stiff and unforgiving, the cold fabric seeping into his worn jeans. He holds a letter from somewhere he never thought he’d return to for a very long time. It’s addressed to him in green ink, and says “the sitting room, no. 12 Grimmauld Place”. He imagines Professor Dumbledore writing it, though he knows that that’s impossible. The letter reads:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

He sighed. Did he really want to go back to that place? Hogwarts was his home, and he’s never felt happier anywhere else, but the memories of all the years he spent there… is it really worth it?

Hermione’s owl came next, pecking anxiously at the window, eager to get out of the summer heat. It carried a rolled-up piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t been sending many owls recently, I’ve been busy trying to learn a very complicated spell that just might bring my parents’ memory back. Anyways, I got a letter from Hogwarts, are you going to attend for eighth year? I’m going to; I want to at least have one normal year, without… you know. I haven’t heard from Ron yet but I sent him my Patronus instead of an owl. He misses you, you know._

_I hope that you’ll come back to finish your education, I know how much you wanted to become an Auror. You still want to, right? Or is teaching DADA more your thing now? Neville told me he wanted to become a herbology professor! Isn’t that lovely? I hope Luna finds something to do other than printing the Quibbler with her father. It’s probably very tiring._

_Sorry, I rambled a bit and this ink isn’t erasable. I miss you Harry, and I hope you could come back this year so we can be normal again, even if it’ll never really be normal. Our lives never have been._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry pet Hermione’s owl on the head, then let it out the window without attaching a letter. It seemed like the bird didn’t expect anything. He decided to send a Patronus instead. Maybe it would feel more personal.

_“Hermione, I’ll have to think about it. I don’t know if I want to go back there, especially so soon. Have they finished repairing the castle? I had to turn down McGonagall because I didn’t want to help put it back together. I know you and Ron did too._

_I have some things to figure out on my own for a little while, and I don’t know how long that’ll take. I guess I’ll have to figure it out by July 31st right? Anyways, even if I don’t attend, I’ll see you soon, alright? I love you too.”_

He watched as the silver doe slid through the wall and into the warm summer night.


End file.
